Existing animal litters, particularly feline litters, are partially successful in reducing the malodor of solid waste by the combined actions of 1) desiccating the waste, 2) absorbing odors, and 3) providing odor masking agents. A major improvement to the litter system would be a physical barrier that would help block the odor from emanating from the solid waste, and keep the release of odor to a minimum. In addition, this barrier would help to keep the solid waste in one piece, thereby making the waste easier to scoop out in one unit.